


Ode to the Broken

by Aer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Broken people, Gen, Inspired by a fic, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes, you break because you refuse to bend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to the Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401470) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> I'm a total poetry nerd... I love to read and write it. 
> 
> This is a sonnet done in iambic pentameter.

Forever falling into the abyss  
Night full of horrors to drive you insane  
Until you wish for the brush of death's kiss,  
But all you wish for, you wish for in vain.

Cave deep in darkness, cave filled with despair,  
Shadows surrounding, your death day draws near,  
Broken and dying, with a reckless dare,  
You light a fire, to spite all that you fear.

You choose to break before you ever bend,  
Let them tear at you 'til you fall apart,  
Destroy all before you will ever mend,  
Strike with the broken edges of your heart.

Soul lit on fire, burning up, burning out,  
Set the world aflame, to die with a shout.


End file.
